The present invention relates to an apparatus for constructing newly a virtual AV network which, in case when peripheral devices such as a printer are connected to a node of the AV network which is constructed by that devices dealing with video data, sound data, information data, or the like are connected, can give an appearance as if the whole used a single interface even when respective peripheral devices utilizes interfaces different from that used by the AV network, and a method for constructing such a virtual AV network construction, and a recording medium containing a program concerning the virtual AV network construction method.
In recent years, an AV system, which has enabled performing control of devices by displaying graphics or icons, which are composed of screen-display data or characters showing functions of devices, on a screen of a television receiver (hereinafter, described as xe2x80x9cTVxe2x80x9d) or a monitor of a personal computer (hereinafter, described as xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d), and seeing what is displayed, and operating a remote-control device to select a desired function though the remote control of the TV or the like, has started to appear. Amongst the above, concern about an AV network in which digital devices such as DVC are connected by video/audio reception/transmission data lines, employing serial buses being an interface of IEEE(Institute of Electrician and Electronic Engineers)1394 standard are growing these days. It can be thought that it is because respective AV devices constructing an AV network are given equal opportunities for communicating with other AV devices periodically by a bi-directional packet communication method without performing connection switching, thereby the communication between devices is eased.
Owing to the above-described advantages, while devices which can be used in the AV network employing IEEE1394 standard have recently been announced, at this moment, devices employing various sorts of interfaces other than that of IEEE1394 standard already exist and are put into practical use. Particularly, devices such as a digital still camera (hereinafter, described as xe2x80x9cDSCxe2x80x9d) employing RS-232C standard, a printer employing Centronics standard, a scanner employing USB standard, an optical disk employing SCSI standard, a CD-ROM (Compact Diskxe2x80x94Read Only Memory), a digital versatile disk (DVD) employing IDE standard, and the like have already been used under various forms by many users.
However, in case of constructing a new AV network employing a set-top-box (hereinafter described as xe2x80x9cSTBxe2x80x9d) or a AV/C controller, or the like which use the interface of IEEE 1394 standard is constructed, even when if it is attempted to use the conventional DSC, scanner, or printer by connecting the same through a PC functioning as a node of this AV network, no compatibility between various interfaces employed in the devices connected to the PC, as well as, of course, even no compatibility with IEEE1394 standard, resulting in no unified interface in this AV network.
In other words, there is a problem that while it is easy to receive and transmit data or a command between devices using IEEE1394, even when data or command is attempted to be transmitted or received between the device using IEEE1394 and the device connected to the PC, the transmission/reception is impossible difference in the interfaces of these devices.
Further, though it is possible to obtain the above-described effect by constructing the AV network employing only the devices of IEEE1394 standard, this construction requires to replace all the devices used by devices which meet IEEE1394 standard, thereby resulting in a high cost in expenses as well as the conventional devices have to be thrown away.
The present invention is made to solve the above described problems, and has for its object to provide an apparatus and a method for virtual AV network construction, and a recording medium containing a program concerning the virtual AV network construction method, which can give an appearance as if the AV network were virtually constructed employing a single interface even when the AV network is constructed employing various devices using diverse existing interfaces.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a virtual AV network construction apparatus which, when, one or more peripheral devices which have different interfaces from the interface employed by the AV network are connected to a node which is connected to an AV network which is constructed by that plural devices are connected via data reception/transmission lines, constructs a virtual AV network which looks as if employing a single interface as a whole by performing processing as if the interface of the peripheral device were of the same kind as the interface employed in the AV network, comprising :said devices and said peripheral devices being ones which deal with one or more data of video data, sound data, or information data: virtual device function processing means for enabling reception/transmission of data or command between the devices and the peripheral devices connected to the virtual AV network, by performing control processing mutually between the interfaces of the peripheral devices and the interface of the AV network, so as to construct the virtual AV network; and integration management means for activating or terminating the virtual device function processing means corresponding to the peripheral devices following peripheral device construction information as construction information of the peripheral devices.
Therefore, by employing the virtual AV network construction apparatus, it is possible to construct an AV network virtually without difficulty even between devices of different interfaces, and to give an appearance as if the unified interfaces were used in the virtual AV network, thereby enabling performing reception/transmission of data or command independently of interfaces of peripheral devices. It is thus possible to smooth the reception/transmission of data or command between devices constructing the AV network, and devices currently in use can also be applied as they are without employing special processings.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction apparatus of the first aspect, the integration management means performs activation or termination of the virtual device function processing means automatically in accordance with insertion or ejection of the peripheral devices connected to the node.
Therefore, it is not required to confirm the activation of the virtual device function processing means every time the peripheral devices are inserted/ejected, thereby removing complexity of operations.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction apparatus of the first or second aspect, the integration management means is provided with sub-unit destinated processing means for enabling giving an appearance as if a function of the peripheral device is present inside the node, by the integration management means performing reception/transmission of data or command from the AV network to d sub-unit which is included in the virtual device function processing means and operates as a function of the peripheral device.
Therefore, with providing a sub-unit destinated processing means which enables giving an appearance as if a function of the peripheral devices were present inside the node, routing of data or command is eased.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the virtual AV network construction apparatus of any of the first to third aspects includes: data command path management means for enabling giving an appearance as if reception/transmission of data or command by the interface employed by the AV network were virtually executed between the plural peripheral devices, by the integration management means performing reception/transmission of data or command from/to the virtual device function processing means corresponding to the respective plural peripheral devices when an instruction to perform reception/transmission of data or command between the plural peripheral devices is given to the virtual AV network by the interface employed by the AV network in case where the plural peripheral devices are connected to the node.
Therefore, reception/transmission of data or command between the peripheral devices through the virtual AV network construction apparatus can be easily realized independently of the interfaces.
According to a fifth aspect or the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction apparatus of any of the first to fourth aspects, the virtual device function processing means is provided with data format conversion means for selecting a method to convert a format of the interface employed by the peripheral device into a format of the interface employed by the AV network following a data format used by the peripheral device connected to the node.
Therefore, respective devices can behave as if performing reception/transmission of data following the unified interface in the virtual AV network constructed by this virtual AV network construction apparatus.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction apparatus of any of the first to fifth aspects, the virtual device function processing means is provided with command translating means for translating a command by the format employed by the AV network into a command by the format employed by the peripheral device.
Therefore, respective devices can behave as if performing reception/transmission of command following the unified interfaces in the virtual AV network constructed by the virtual AV network construction apparatus.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction apparatus of any of the first to sixth aspects, the format employed by the AV network is that employed in so-called IEEE (Institute of Electrician and Electronic Engineers) 1394.
Therefore, it is possible to use various kinds of digital devices, which have recently started to appear.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction apparatus of any of the first to seventh aspects, a computer is used as the node, and the integration management means and the virtual device function processing means are controlled by employing an operating system of the computer.
Therefore, by using computers which are widespread these days, anyone can construct the virtual AV network according to the present invention.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction apparatus of any of the first to eighth aspects, the peripheral device construction information is obtained from the peripheral device construction information held by the operating system.
Therefore, by connecting the peripheral devices to a computer, and using the computer as a node of the virtual AV network, it is easily possible to manage the peripheral device construction information.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction apparatus of the eighth or ninth aspect, the control of the peripheral devices locally connected to the computer is performed by a device driver software of the operating system, and the virtual device function processing means performs reception/transmission of command or data from/to the device driver software corresponding to the peripheral device which performing the control processing.
Therefore, it is possible that the computer manages the virtual AV network.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a virtual AV network construction method which, when one or more peripheral devices which have different interfaces from the interface employed by the AV network are connected to a node which is connected to an AV network which is constructed by that plural devices are connected via data reception/transmission lines, constructs a virtual AV network which looks as if employing a single interface as a whole by performing processing as if the interface of the peripheral device were of the same kind as the interface employed in the AV network, wherein said devices and said peripheral devices are ones which deal with one or more data of video data, sound data, or information data, comprises at least: virtual device function processing step of enabling reception/transmission of data or command between the devices and the peripheral devices connected to the virtual AV network, by performing control processing mutually between the interfaces of the peripheral devices and the interface of the AV network, so as to construct the virtual AV network; and integration management step of activating or terminating the virtual device function processing step for the corresponding to the peripheral device following peripheral device construction information as construction information of the peripheral device.
Therefore, by employing the virtual AV network construction apparatus, it is possible to construct an AV network virtually without difficulty even between devices of different interfaces, and to give an appearance as if the unified interfaces were used in the virtual AV network, thereby enabling performing reception/transmission of data or command independently of interfaces of peripheral devices. It is thus possible to smooth the reception/transmission of data or command between devices constructing the AV network, and devices currently in use can also be applied as they are without employing special processings.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction method of the eleventh aspect, the integration management step activates or terminates the virtual device function processing step automatically in accordance with insertion or ejection of the peripheral devices connected to the node.
Therefore, it is not required to confirm the activation of the virtual device function processing means every time the peripheral devices are inserted/ejected, thereby removing complexity of operations.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction method of the eleventh or twelfth aspect, the integration management step is provided with sub-unit function processing destinated processing step of enabling giving an appearance as if a function of the peripheral device is present inside the node, by the integration management step performing reception/transmission of data or command from the AV network to a sub-unit function processing step which is included in the virtual device function processing step and operates as a function of the peripheral device.
Therefore, with providing a sub-unit destinated processing means which enables giving an appearance as if a function of the peripheral devices were present inside the node, routing of data or command is eased.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the virtual AV network construction method of any of the eleventh to thirteenth aspects includes: data command path management step of enabling giving an appearance as if reception/transmission of data or command by the interface employed by the AV network were virtually executed between the plural peripheral devices, by the integration management step performing reception/transmission of data or command from/to the virtual device function processing step corresponding to the respective plural peripheral devices when an instruction to perform reception/transmission of data or command between the plural peripheral devices is given to the virtual AV network by the interface employed by the AV network in case where the plural peripheral devices are connected to the node.
Therefore, reception/transmission of data or command between the peripheral devices through the virtual AV network construction apparatus can be easily realized independently of the interfaces.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction method of any of the eleventh to fourteenth aspects, the virtual device function processing step is provided with data format conversion step of selecting a method to convert a format of the interface employed by the peripheral device into a format of the interface employed by the AV network following a data format used by the peripheral device connected to the node.
Therefore, respective devices can behave as if performing reception/transmission of data following the unified interface in the virtual AV network constructed by this virtual AV network construction apparatus.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction method as described in any of the eleventh to fifteenth aspects, the virtual device function processing step is provided with command translating step of translating a command by the format employed by the AV network into a command by the format employed by the peripheral device.
Therefore, respective devices can behave as if performing reception/transmission of command following the unified interfaces in the virtual AV network constructed by the virtual AV network construction apparatus.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction method of any of the eleventh to sixteenth aspects, the format employed by the AV network is that employed for so-called IEEE (Institute of Electrician and Electronic Engineers)1394.
Therefore, it is possible to use various kinds of digital devices, which have recently started to appear.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction method of any of the eleventh to seventeenth aspects, a computer is used as the node, and the integration management step and the virtual device function processing step are controlled by employing an operating system of the computer.
Therefore, by using computers which are widespread these days, anyone can construct the virtual AV network according to the present invention.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction method of the eighteenth aspect, the peripheral device construction information is obtained from the peripheral device construction information held by the operating system.
Therefore, by connecting the peripheral devices to a computer, and using the computer as a node of the virtual AV network, it is easily possible to manage the peripheral device construction information.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, in the virtual AV network construction method of the eighteenth or nineteenth aspect, the control of the peripheral devices locally connected to the computer is performed by a device driver software of the operating system, and the virtual device function processing step preforms reception/transmission of command or data from/to the device driver software corresponding to the peripheral device performing the control processing.
Therefore, it is possible that the computer manages the virtual AV network.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method which, when one or more peripheral devices which have different interfaces from the interface employed by the AV network are connected to a node which is connected to an AV network which is constructed by that plural devices are connected via data reception/transmission lines, constructs a virtual AV network which looks as if employing a single interface as a whole by performing processing as if the interface of the peripheral device were of the same kind as the interface employee in the AV network, wherein said devices and said peripheral devices are ones which deal with one or more data of video data, sound data, or information data, comprises at least: virtual device function processing step of enabling reception/transmission of data or command between the devices and the peripheral devices connected to the virtual AV network, by performing control processing mutually between the interfaces of the peripheral devices and the interface of the AV network, so as to construct the virtual AV network; and integration management step of activating or terminating the virtual device function processing step for the corresponding to the peripheral device following peripheral device construction information as construction information of the peripheral device.
Therefore, by employing the virtual AV network construction apparatus, it is possible to construct an AV network virtually without difficulty even between devices of different interfaces, and to give an appearance as if the unified interfaces were used in the virtual AV network, thereby enabling performing reception/transmission of data or command independently of interfaces of peripheral devices. It is thus possible to smooth the reception/transmission of data or command between devices constructing the AV network, and devices currently in use can also be applied as they are without employing special processings.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, in the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of the twenty-first aspect, the integration management activates or terminates the virtual device function processing step automatically in accordance with insertion or ejection of the peripheral devices connected to the node.
Therefore, it is not required to confirm the activation of the virtual device function processing means every time the peripheral devices are inserted/ejected, thereby removing complexity of operations.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of the twenty-first or twenty-second aspect, the integration management step is provided with sub-unit function processing destinated processing step of enabling giving an appearance as if a function of the peripheral device is present inside the node, by the integration management step performing reception/transmission of data or command from the AV network to a sub-unit function processing step which is include in the virtual device function processing step and operates as a function of the peripheral device.
Therefore, with providing a sub-unit destinated processing means which enables giving an appearance as if a function of the peripheral devices were present inside the node, routing of data or command is eased.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of any of the twenty-first to twenty-third aspects includes: data command path management step of enabling giving an appearance as if reception/transmission of data or command by the interface employed by the AV network were virtually executed between the plural peripheral devices, by the integration management step performing reception/transmission of data or command from/to the virtual device function processing step corresponding to the respective plural peripheral devices when an instruction to perform reception/transmission of data or command between the plural peripheral devices is given to the virtual AV network by the interface employed by the AV network in case where the plural peripheral devices are connected to the node.
Therefore, reception/transmission of data or command between the peripheral devices through the virtual AV network construction apparatus can be easily realized independently of the interfaces.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of any of the twenty-first to twenty-fourth aspects, the virtual device function processing step is provided with data format conversion step of selecting a method to convert a format of the interface employed by the peripheral device into a format of the interface employed by the AV network following a data format used by the peripheral device connected to the node.
Therefore, respective devices can behave as if performing reception/transmission of data following the unified interface in the virtual AV network constructed by this virtual AV network construction apparatus.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of any of the twenty-first to twenty-fifth aspects, the virtual device function processing step is provided with command translating step of translating a command by the format employed by the AV network into a command by the format employed by the peripheral device.
Therefore, respective devices can behave as if performing reception/transmission of command following the unified interfaces in the virtual AV network constructed by the virtual AV network construction apparatus.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of any of the twenty-first to twenty-sixth aspects, the format employed by the AV network is that employed for so-called IEEE (Institute of Electrician and Electronic Engineers)1394.
Therefore, it is possible to use various kinds of digital devices, which have recently started to appear.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of any of the twenty-first to twenty-seventh aspects, a computer is used as the node, and the integration management step and the virtual device function processing step are controlled by employing an operating system of the computer.
Therefore, by using computers which are widespread these days, anyone can construct the virtual AV network according to the present invention.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of the twenty-eighth aspect, the peripheral device construction information is obtained from the peripheral device construction information held by the operating system.
Therefore, by connecting the peripheral devices to a computer, and using the computer as a node of the virtual AV network, it is easily possible to manage the peripheral device construction information.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, in the recording medium containing a program concerning a virtual AV network construction method of the twenty-eighth or twenty-ninth aspect, the control of the peripheral devices locally connected to the computer is performed by a device driver software of the operating system, and the virtual device function processing step performs reception/transmission of command or data from/to the device driver software corresponding to the peripheral device performing the control processing.
Therefore, it is possible that the computer manages the virtual AV network.